The principles of photothermal spectroscopy are generally described in a publication by Stephen E. Bialkowski entitled “Photothermal Spectroscopy Methods for Chemical Analysis”, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1996, the entire content of which is incorporated by reference herein. Photothermal spectroscopy method allows carrying out extremely sensitive measurements of optical absorption in homogeneous media. It is possible, using a laser's coherent and powerful output, to obtain extremely sensitive measurements of optical absorption that exceed those of mass spectroscopy by two or three times, and produce accurate results from only a few molecules.
McLean et al. (E. A. McLean et al. American Journal Applied Physics Letters, 13, p. 369 (1968)) recognized that the optical absorption resulting in sample heating and subsequent changes in refractive index would cause a phase shift in light passing through the heated region. This phase shift can be detected by interferometric means.
Grabiner et al. (F. R. Grabiner et al. Chemical Physics Letters, 17, p. 189 (1972)) proposed to use two lasers for photothermal interferometric spectroscopy: pulsed infrared laser for the medium excitation and visible probe laser for the refractive index change measurement.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,327 a process and arrangements for photothermal spectroscopy by the single-beam method with double modulation technique is disclosed. A single-beam method is developed making use of the advantages of double modulation technique in detecting the photothermally generated difference frequency without requiring partial beams and while achieving extensive absence of intermodulation, the intensity of the laser beam is modulated before striking the object in such a way that the modulation spectrum substantially contains a carrier frequency (f1) and two sideband frequencies (f1+−f2), wherein f2 is the base clock frequency of the modulation, a regulating detector and a control loop intervening in the modulation process suppress that component of the base clock frequency (f2) in the same phase with the mixed frequency of the carrier frequency and sideband frequencies. After interaction with the object the optical response of the object is measured by means of a measurement detector and frequency-selective and phase-selective device as the amplitude of that component of the base clock frequency (f2) which, as the photothermal mixed product, has the same phase as the mixed frequency of the carrier frequency (f1) and sideband frequency (f1+−f2). Use for nondestructive and noncontact analysis of the material parameters of areas of solid bodies close to the surface is described.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,857 a system and method for monitoring the concentration of a medium using photothermal spectroscopy is disclosed. The system and method each employs an energy emitting device, such as a laser or any other suitable type of light emitting device, which is adapted to emit a first energy signal toward a location in the container. The first energy signal has a wavelength that is substantially equal to a wavelength at which the medium absorbs the first energy signal so that absorption of the first energy signal changes a refractive index of a portion of the medium. The system and method each also employs a second energy emitting device, adapted to emit a second energy signal toward the portion of the medium while the refractive index of the portion is changed by the first energy signal, and a detector, adapted to detect a portion of the second energy signal that passes through the portion of the medium. The system and method each further employs a signal analyzer, adapted to analyze the detected portion of the second energy signal to determine an amount of a sample in the container based on a concentration of the medium in the container.
There is a need for remote methods and systems for detecting for the presence of chemicals in the field.